


The Panty Raid

by RainbowKandiKorn22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert, and probably has a money fetish, don't trust him he's leading you on, he loves danger and fraud, he's a scammer, it's also slightly self-indulgent ahahaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: The story of Ronin's greatest caper, when he seduced an heiress at a party and had some freaky bondage sex. Contains light bondage, so nothing too steamy.





	The Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the sinjago-and-confessions blog on Tumblr: http://sinjago-and-confessions.tumblr.com/post/153224252973/headcanon-ronins-greatest-caper-was-when-he

You made your way carefully down the stairs, your heels clicking with each step. Your hair had been done up into a formal bun, decorated with little silver ribbons. The black dress went down past your knees, and you wore matching elbow-length gloves at the request of your mother. A diamond necklace and earrings, and tiny sequins sewn into the dress caught the lights, making you shimmer.

The shining image of the perfect, innocent heiress of your father’s electronics company.

He waited for your at the bottom of the winding staircase, a glowing grin on his face when he laid his eyes on you. “My beautiful daughter… Our guests will be simply delighted to see you!” 

You returned his smile. “Have they arrived yet?”

“Indeed they have. They’re all waiting to see you!” 

He took your hand and led you to the enormous ballroom, long tables with finger sandwiches, punch bowls, and small desserts located off to the sides. A crystal chandelier hung high above it, glimmering in the evening light seeping through the large windows. Flowers had been delicately placed around the room in neat arrangements, and a band playing energetic music was at the very back of the room. The servants carried trays of drinks and hors d’oeuvres to the guests. A classy party for classy people.

Every guest turned to look at you once you and your father entered, and the band slowly stopped playing. You did your best to meet everyone’s imploring gazes. Other big business owners and their wives, various friends of your parents belonging to the upper class, a man with unshaven stubble and an eyepatch…

Wait, what? Who was he?

“I welcome you all to our first annual dinner party!” your father announced. “Tonight, we celebrate everything our family’s company has done for all of Ninjago and its people. More importantly, I finally have the privilege to present to you my beloved daughter, and heiress to Ridgewood Electronics!”

You waved shyly as the guests clapped and smiled at you, but your attention was drawn to the man you saw earlier. He was dressed just the same as the other men — black suit with black dress shoes — his only distinguishing feature being his eyepatch. He smirked, as if teasing you. Instantly you grew self-conscious, ruffling your dress and straightening your gloves. You saw him lightly chuckle, and you blushed. Just what was this man trying to do?

A gentle nudge to the middle of your back broke you out of your thoughts. You looked up at your father, who was pushing you towards the people encouragingly. Making your way into the crowd, you smiled at the guests, who greeted you warmly with compliments.

“You look simply stunning tonight!”

“Looks like the future of Ridgewood Electronics is in good hands!”

“Such a smart-looking young lady! You must have learned a lot from your father!”

You hadn’t been met with this many compliments before. In fact, you hadn’t even met any of these people before, much less…

Now that you noticed it, the man you saw didn’t say anything to you. You scanned the crowd, not seeing anything of his distinctive appearance. It wasn’t helped with person after person hurrying up to you to offer yet another compliment. You did your best to act flattered, and for the time being lost your focus on finding him.

Finally, the crowd cleared, and the music started back up. You resumed your personal mission of finding the man who you decided to call “eyepatch dude”. He wasn’t in his previous spot, and from the looks of things he wasn’t even in the room anymore. You raised an eyebrow. _I can’t have just imagined seeing him,_ you wondered. _Right?_

More people arrived — fashionably late — and you felt rather confined. You looked around, hoping to find some route of escape. You noticed the door to the back garden, and immediately made a beeline for it, dodging the new strangers who just showed up and tried to talk to you.

The garden was one of the few things you actually had a hand in helping your father create. Your favourite flowers grew along a stony path leading to a small, cozy arbour, vines creeping up along the sides of it. A pond was located right behind it, filled with fish and dotted with water lilies. 

You breathed in the fresh air as you walked down the path. It was always nice to come to the garden during this time of year, when all the flowers would be in full bloom, the butterflies and bees flitting around. Now, fireflies flickered around the garden, the moonlight dimly illuminating the garden. 

Someone behind you cleared their throat. You whipped around, eyes widening as you saw it was the man from earlier. He gave you a lopsided grin, running his hand back through his shoulder-length hair. His only visible eye was half-lidded, giving you a look that made you blush.

“I-it’s you,” you managed to squeak out. He chuckled — a deep, husky sound that sent a chill up your spine.

“I think I’d remember meeting a beautiful woman like you,” he replied, coming closer. He casually made his way into your personal space, but was far enough away that walking away from him was still an option. “So, did you come out here for some alone time?” He was smiling warmly at you — an inviting gesture, not an invasive one.

“Well, yeah,” you said, grinning right back. “Then you came out here, too, so it isn’t really alone time anymore, wouldn’t you say?”

He shrugged. “I suppose you’re right.” He looked around at the garden, an eyebrow raised. “So, is this your favourite place to be?”

“Yeah… My father and I planted all the flowers here. They’re my favourites.” You giggled sheepishly. “I even named all the fish in the pond behind the arbour there.” 

“Is that so?” He came even closer, and you jumped a little as he took your hand in his. “Speaking of which… I haven't even told you mine, and you haven’t told me yours.” You told him your name, and he smiled, his eye glinting. “Beautiful. My name’s Ronin.” He kissed the back of your hand, and you blushed brightly.

“I-it’s nice to meet you…Ronin,” you said. You didn’t want to look into his eye, despite how nice it was to look at. Such a warm shade of amber, like melting honey…

“No need to be so shy…” he murmured, his husky voice wreathing around you comfortingly. “I don’t bite…”

You couldn’t explain it, but it was like he was already invading your space, your senses, wrapping himself around your mind and body so you couldn’t escape if you wanted to. You could almost feel the warmth of his breath on you, even though you were standing a fair distance away from him. 

He chuckled. “Am I coming on too strong? I can leave, if you want.”

The thought of that made your heart race anxiously. “No! Of course not!” you insisted, grabbing his hand as it began to slip away. “I-I just don’t get the chance to talk to anyone like this…” 

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“W-well, I usually just avoid talking to people, since they only ever want to talk about the company, or what my father does for Ninjago… It gets tiring, so avoiding it just seems like the best solution.”

Ronin smiled. “Does that mean I’m a different case? You don’t seem to have any issues talking to me.”

You returned his smile, stepping closer to him. “To be honest…I feel like I’ve known you for so long already. I-I know we’ve only just met, but…”

“So I take it I’ve made a good first impression…?” he asked. As you fumbled for an answer, he turned away, kneeling to delicately pluck one of the flowers growing along the side of the stone path. Before you could say anything, he tucked it into your hair, his finger tips ghosting the shell of your ear as he pulled his hand away again. 

“U-uh…”

“Beautiful,” he murmured. 

You could feel the heat creeping up beyond your cheeks to your ears, looking away so he wouldn’t notice. He took your hand in his, and pulled you closer; you didn’t resist. If anything, you wanted to be closer to him. You wanted to have him wrap his arms around you and hold you close, to whisper whatever sweet words he could come up with into you ear.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly, stroking the surface of your hand with his thumb. 

You gulped before you answered, “Y-yes.” 

Before you even knew what was happening, he was kissing you. His hand had found its way up to your cheek, gently stroking it as he turned his head until your lips locked. You had grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging it desperately. He had you in a tight hold, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable; it was secure, safe. He was the one thing keeping you from toppling over.

He gently nipped your bottom lip, and you whimpered, giving him enough time to slip his tongue into your mouth. The heat between you and him grew in intensity, as though you were melting in his hold. Your heart hammered in your chest, your world shrinking until you were certain that only you and Ronin existed. 

Either that or you were about to pass out from lack of oxygen. 

Once you separated, you found yourself gasping for air, your chest aching. He smiled, his thumb brushing your cheek.

“Did I steal your first kiss? Or did I take your breath away?”

You shakily smiled, loosening your grip on his hair. “B-both, actually.” 

He leaned in, his mouth inches away from your ear, making you shiver. “You know…we could take this someplace more private…if you know what I mean.”

Your heart nearly stopped when you said that, and your mind raced for a response. On one hand, you had only just met this man, and there was no way your parents would approve of him. On the other, he just kissed you, and made you feel better than anyone your parents could ever pick out for you.

Ultimately, your own desires won out over your parents wishes. “Okay. But you’ll have to follow my lead.”

 

* * *

It wasn’t easy slipping back into the party unnoticed, not to mention navigating your way around the mansion to avoid your butlers and maids. It seemed as if everyone was on high alert, which didn’t surprise you; lavish parties such as these only invited trouble from greedier-than-normal guests. The hallways of your home were lined with expensive paintings, vases filled with beautiful flower arrangements, and there were rooms practically dedicated to holding more priceless treasures. No doubt anyone would be envious enough to snag even a crystal from one of the chandeliers.

You eventually made your way to your room, with Ronin following close behind. It was rather large, with a walk-in closet to one side and a vanity to the other. Your jewelry box sitting on the vanity had stayed open, showing off pendants and rings adorned with beautiful gemstones. Your  queen-sized bed was at the back of the room, decorated with several pillows and white and gold blankets.

Ronin whistled beside you, impressed. “Is this a bedroom or another house?”

You laughed. “It’s huge, I know. But my parents want only the best for me.”

He smiled, taking your hand and leading you to your bed. You met for another deep kiss as he gently pushed you down onto the mattress, his hands roaming down your back while yours gripped his shoulders. You pulled your elbow-length gloves off, tossing them to the side so you could feel the hard muscles beneath his suit. His fingers deftly pulled your hair out of its bun, the ribbons falling out around you. 

“It’s okay if I strip you, isn’t it?” he asked softly.

“Of course. What else did we come in here for?” He smirked, and unzipped your dress, letting you pull it off and throw it to the ground. You could almost feel his eyes roaming your body as you took your heels off.

“Black bra and panties? Did not expect that from the heiress…”

You blushed brightly. “I-I just thought they fit the best…”

He gave another lopsided grin, before standing up and stripping down himself. You thought his left hand had a glove on, and he simply chose to keep his right hand bare, but you were surprised to see that his entire left arm was, in fact, not real. It was orange metal, all the way up to the left side of his chest, being covered by a breast plate. A ragged scar peeked out from beneath it.

“Ronin? Y-your arm is…”

“A prosthetic? Yeah, I know. I’ve had it for about two years now. That isn’t gonna be a deal breaker, is it? I know of a few girls that don’t really like it—”

“No, no, it’s fine!” you interrupted. “I was just gonna say it’s…well, I was going to say it’s gone, but that much is obvious, so…”

He chuckled at your backtracking. “It’s okay. Besides, my one eye isn’t real, either.” He gestured to his eyepatch, your eyes widening in response. “Now, we can go over my tragic backstory, or we can have some fun…”

You smirked teasingly. “And what kind of ‘fun’ were you thinking of?”

Ronin got onto the bed again, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Have you ever tried bondage?” The bright red quickly returning to your face told him enough. “In that case, how about I show you the ropes?”

You rolled your eyes. “That was an awful pun. But…okay. I mean, I’ve never even had sex, but… You know, I trust you with this sort of thing. Just be gentle, okay? I don’t wanna do anything too intense.”

With that, he got off the bed, and searched around the room. Meanwhile, you unclipped your bra and took off your panties and let them both drop to the floor beside you. He picked up a black scarf, then took a black belt hanging off the side of the chair at the vanity.

“I think these should work fine,” he murmured, half to himself. He looked up at you, and grinned, his cheeks actually seeming to look red for once. “You look even better naked.”

You looked away, embarrassed in spite of yourself. “I would be able to say the same for you…except you're still wearing boxers.”

“So I am.” He slipped his underwear off, and you gulped. He was rather big, and you wondered if you would even be able to take him. 

“Now, this belt is going to be used to tie your wrists to the bed,” he instructed. “And this scarf will serve decently enough as a blindfold. They’re both to stimulate your senses, and to make the sex more fun. Got it?”

“I think so.” You lied down on your back. “I just go like this, right?”

“That's perfect.” 

He gently but firmly held your wrists, tying the belt around them above your head and to the bedpost. It was rather tight, but not so tight that you were worried. Then, he kissed you briefly on the nose before tying the scarf around your eyes. It was soft, and he folded it into layers so that all you could see was a black abyss.

“Alright, are you okay?” When you nodded, he continued. “When I touch you, you might feel a bit scared at first, but that's because you can’t see, and can’t expect it. If anything I do hurts, tell me, and I’ll go gentler, or we can stop. Okay?”

Goosebumps rose up on your arms, but you nodded. “Okay.”

You gasped as his fingers brushed along your sides, shivering as you felt him lower onto you. His lips brushed your neck, chapped but slightly wet, kissing you as his fingers moved along your body. He ever so slightly nipped at the skin, making you squeak out a moan. His metal hand roamed your chest while his other hand rubbed your hip, calming you down slightly.

He gently squeezed your breast, and you jerked in response. His other hand roamed down to your clit, his fingers stroking and rubbing it just the right way. You whined in need, your crotch growing warmer the more he touched you. 

“R-Ronin,” you panted, squirming under him. “I-I want more…”

“Is that so?” he purred, his voice right next to your ear, making you shiver. “Want me to finger you already…?”

He pinched your clit, making you gasp and tremble in pleasure. “Y-yes! Please!” 

“Then let me grant that wish…” 

You felt a pressure at your entrance, which grew as he pushed one finger into you. You tightened around his finger, and you moaned as you felt his mouth against your other breast. As his metal hand squeezed and pinched, his tongue rolled your nipple under it, his teeth slightly grazing from time to time.

You lost yourself in your euphoria as he continued, his fingers curling inside you, against your g-spot, your moans getting so loud you were surprised no one heard you…

* * *

You had fallen asleep almost immediately after you climaxed, and you felt as if Ronin was still with you. His warm breath against your neck, his strong arms around your waist, the worried voices around you, asking if you were okay, and what happened, and why you were restrained to your bed…

Wait, that didn’t seem right.

You opened your eyes, and there was no darkness, indicating that someone had taken the scarf blindfold off while you were asleep. You looked around, and saw several of your butlers and maids, along with your parents, crowded around you, their faces all masks of worry. You remembered you were naked, and tried to cover yourself up, but your hands were still tied. You settled for crossing your legs.

“Wh-what is it?” you stammered. “Why are you all looking at me like that? Where’s Ronin?”

“Is that who did this to you?” your father asked. “I’ll hunt him down, I’ll make sure he pays for harming you!”

“He didn’t hurt me!” you gasped. “I promise, he was just…” Looking around, you figured it was best to simply keep quiet about what you did with Ronin. “A-anyway, what happened? Why do you all look so freaked out?”

They all exchanged a look with one another, not sure how to respond. Finally, your mother broke the silence and answered, “We were robbed by an uninvited guest.”

* * *

Ronin placed the last of his heist on the shelf, grinning. It was ridiculously easy to sneak into that party. All he had to do was slip in before it started, add a fake name to the guest list, then get in using that fake name. Meeting that heiress was a stroke of luck, thanks to everything she showed him, and he definitely considered getting to have sex with her a bonus. 

After dusting off the pricey artifacts from the mansion, he decided he was finally ready for business. He went to the back of the store, where he had his tiny bedroom. He glanced at the one thing he wouldn't sell for anything: the silky, black pair of panties from the beautiful heiress.

He smirked. _Sure hope she won't miss them,_ he thought. _They’re a pretty nice pair_. He picked up a small, leather-bound journal, taking a pen and writing down an entry under that day’s date. He wrote of his success in tricking the upper-class, of the lovely heiress who he snagged panties from, and of how much he would charge for the vases, paintings, and jewelry that he stole. 

He read it over, mulling over what to title it. He glanced at the underwear again, and grinned. At the top of the page, he wrote “The Panty Raid”. Chuckling at his own wit, he stashed the journal away, and left the panties on his small dresser. 

Checking the clock on the wall, he saw that it was finally time to open up shop. He hoped he would be able to sell most, if not all, of the newly-acquired merchandise by the end of the day. He didn’t want to have to deal with the police barging in because that business owner managed to track him down.

Besides, he couldn’t help but think about the heiress, who would surely keep his identity a secret. He felt bad for leading her on, but he knew it had to be done. She definitely wouldn’t keep her image of being the “pure, uncorrupted heiress of Ridgewood Electronics” for long, though.

He could only imagine the headlines the next day. 'Local Heiress Is Into Freaky Bondage Sex'.


End file.
